Jokes and love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: My first one shot from my account on quizilla  enjoy :3


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and Allyson as she belongs to xrosexwhitex

Allyson was walking to Potions with her friend Lily who was a Gryffindor just like her as they rounded the corner, they saw Professor Slughorn greeting his students in but a group of people stood out, the were a group known for rule breaking and mischeif making, their names were Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter and not but least Allyson crush Sirius Black.

After Potions was done Allyson and Lily walked back to the painting of the Fat Lady because Lily had forgot her Transfiguration book while Lily was searching through her chest, Allyson checked if her long blonde hair was ok because we all know who she wants to impress.

"Allyson you dont need to check your hair every 5 minutes"sighed Lily

"I do not" replied Allyson as she grab her bag

"Yere says the tall,thin,curvy and pale girl"Lily gave Allyson a look

"What ever mrs potter" I've got you now thought Allyson

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"screamed Lily, you see Lily had a crush on James Potter but kept it a secret by argueing with him.

"Come on we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and remember when that boy turn up late" a boy seventeen like them had turn up to the class late and was sent to do detention with Hagrid who took the boy to the Forbidden Forest and he was never late to a class ever again.  
Even though Allyson was brave and outgoing like all Gryffindors, she was also afraid of what happen.  
So both girls had legged it down the stairs but Lily saw the Banana skin on the floor unlike Allyson who slipped on it and fell on her butt.

"WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE" she was also easy to anger. Then Sirius and James had come out of hiding laughin their heads off but Lily storm up to them and started to yell at them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT,SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, YOU LOT THINK YOUR ALL THAT BUT YOUR NOT"Lily screamed at them.

Sirius and Jmaes stop laughing and stode their ground because of pride, Allyson on the other hand stood up and approach Lily.

"Lily its ok, it didnt hurt that bad"smiling as she spoke but Lily couldn't belive her friend, she knew Allyson was friendly and kind but what they did was just mean.

"fine lets go" Lily and Allyson walk away but Sirius saw tiny tears leaking out of Allyson green eyes and he felt guitly about that.

" Maybe we did go a little over board James" James shook his head to agree

"Yere i think we did and Lily was right but why can't we have a normal chat without the fighting" you see James like Lily but the reason he couldn't ask her out because of all the fighting they did.  
While everyone was reading James and Sirius were planning to make thing ok with Lily and Allyson but James didn't know that Sirius was planning something else.

Allyson and Lily were eating at the Gryffindor table but while Lily was talking, Allyson wasdaydreaming about Sirius but then frowned when she remembered the little prank they did and it didn't end good for her, lucky Lily didn't seeAllyson cry a bit whilerunning to class.

"Hey you ok?" Allyson looked back at Lily

"Yere, im going to the grounds i'll see you later" said Allyson whileshe past the door she didn't see the shadowof two boys.

"Ok i'll talk to Lily and you wait here until im done, ok?"said James

"Sure i promise to stay here until your done" replyed Sirius but behind his back , his fingers were crossed.

So James started to walk in but Sirius ran straight to his dorm to fetch something.  
Allyson was walking around and was looking at theflowers by the lake, shewanted some peace.

"Look at me, here allalone and getting upset over something so small haha"said Allyson while trying to rub her she heard a voice above her so she looked up and was shocked to see Sirius on a broom, calling her name.

"Allyson, hey want to go on a ride"he said with a wink, you flirt Allyson thought

"Sure but you better not got slow, there is no fun when you go slow"she said with a Sirius swooped down and Allyson got on but as shesat down, Sirius flew straight away.

"hold on" laughed Sirius, Allyson took hold on Sirius and look down, seeing the wonderful view of the lake.  
So her and Sirius flew around the castle, did loops and twists on the broom.

"woohoo" she shouted as she was having the grestest time in her life.  
Soon they landed back and in the background you could see the sun setting over the hill, giving the area a nice, warm glow.

"So did you have fun?"asked Sirius

"Yere i did but i must get back to Lily, she must be worry that i took off" she said, so she started to run but was stopped because Sirius grab her arm.

"wait, i know your a loyal friend but i wanted to say im sorry for the banana skin early" he said while he scratched his head.

"Its ok but i need to go" she couldn't believe it,her crush was holding her hand and had just took her on a broom ride around Hogwarts but this would end soon because Sirius would go back to his friends and ignore her like he always did when she try to get his attention.

"Just wait, there's more i need to tell you" he said with a pleading look

"ok"said Allyson while she looked straight at him

" i've notice how you seem to talk to me and how you flirt bad but i really like you because you were the beautiful girl i notice when i arrived here but i've never had the nevre to ask you out so will you be my witch?" he said while looking down with a blush crawling up his neck and across his cheeks.

" YOUR CALLING ME A BAD FLIRT... wait did you just ask me to be your witch?" askedAllyson and Sirius just replyedwith a nod suddenly Allysonscreamed her head off and gave Sirius a big hug.

" of course, i like you too but i was shy to ask" she said soSirius wrapped his arms around her and the two of them share a romantic kissin front of the glowing sun set.  
When they arrive at the Gryffindor common room, they saw James and Lily standing there, holding hands and staring at each other with love in their eyes.

"I see we are not the only ones who hook up with some"said Sirius

"There you are, where the hell have you 't you remember the plan?"shouted James as he and Lily stood in front of Sirius and Allyson.

"Well i had my own plan and it worked so did yours by the way so you don't need to shout"replyed Sirius

"Allyson your with Sirius way to go girl" said Lily and the girls high fived each other

"Well at least we are happy but your finally be a mrs Potter soon Lily"said Allyson as she ran from an angry and blushingLily, the bgoys just shook their heads at their girls and in their mind they thought this is going to be great at Hogwarts.

Don't forget to review please

:3


End file.
